Mentirosos
by ELI251
Summary: Una fecha especial, recuerdos del pasado y mentiras harán de ésta noche algo único para Levi


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! por fin FF se apiada de mí y me deja publicar.

solo dire que es mi primer fic de SNK y va dedicado con mucho cariño a el grupo de Facebook LeviHanji Fans jejeje. algo que también me gustaría agregar que este fic nacio al escuchar la canción de Mentirosos de Alejandro Fernandez, se las recomiendo, sin más preámbulo los dejo con la historia y con el ya típico...

todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Hayime Isayama.

* * *

Una año más una arruga más… eso es lo que dicen las personas cuando un conocido, amigo o familiar cumple años, pero en su caso no solo era eso se le agregaba también un feliz navidad. En este día en especial por alguna extraña razón hacía una recapitulación de lo que había ganado y había perdido a lo largo de su vida. Muchos se preguntaran ¿alguien como Levi Rivaille qué puede perder? Un gran empresario petrolero que se podría decir que lo tenía todo en la vida, si acaso un negocio que no pudo consumarse o un plan fallido, pequeñeces en comparación a las pérdidas de gente común y corriente.

Pero se equivocan, alguien como Levi Rivaille había perdido tanto a lo largo de su vida…

-Levi

Materialmente lo tenía todo, una empresa propia, una enorme casa, autos para los diferentes días de la semana, innumerables juguetes costosos e incluso una prometida que se desvivía por él. Hasta Levi se preguntaba que podía haber perdido teniendo todo eso, lamentablemente en este día del año la vida se encargaba de recordárselo.

-Levi, Levi ¿estás ahí?—decía la chica de cabellos anaranjados que estaba sentada a su lado—amor ya casi llegamos

-está bien Petra—contesto secamente

-sonríe es tu cumpleaños—agregaba animadamente—no todos los días cumples 36

-será porque es imposible cumplir la misma cantidad de años dos veces—contesto molesto

Ante su comentario Petra bajo la mirada un poco triste, a pesar de los años juntos no terminada de acostumbrarse a los comentarios de Rivaille. Al darse cuenta de lo que causo su comentario, el hombre solo se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-descuida, los números no importan—le contesto intentando sonreír

En ese momento se dirigían al restaurant favorito del hombre de cabellos negros que como ya lo había mencionado Petra era para conmemorar el cumpleaños de éste. Solo que ella tenía planeado algo más que una simple cena.

Mientras faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar a su destino, Levi se sumió nuevamente en el silencio, a estas alturas de su vida, se daba cuenta que era un vil mentiroso, mentiroso por no ser sincero con los demás, con sus pocos amigos, con Petra, pero sobre todo con él.

Sabía que su más grande pérdida fue lo que pudo haber sido su presente, de mentirse al decir que todo saldría bien, pero no toda la culpa era suya, él no era el único mentiroso, no claro que no, a Levi también le habían mentido.

Petra tuvo que jalarlo fuertemente del brazo para regresarlo a la realidad junto a ella. Se bajaron de la limosina negra justo afuera del restaurant, "otro cumpleaños más" pensó Levi se daba ánimo así mismo para que la noche pasara más rápido, prefería mil veces estar recostado en su cama, el sólo sin que Petra sacrificara su tiempo estando a su lado, después de todo era navidad, la gente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que festejar su cumpleaños ese día. Nuevamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos pues un estruendoso "feliz cumpleaños" se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar seguido de fuertes aplausos y vítores que le eran dedicados.

Su cara de sorpresa fue verdadera, jamás se esperaba que una navidad todos sus amigos y conocidos estuvieran frente a él olvidando por completo la celebración decembrina y prefiriendo festejar su cumpleaños, Levi ahora se resignaba a saber que sería una larga noche.

-sorpresa—dijo Petra, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios

Levi seguía sorprendido y apenas y pudo corresponder el abrazo.

-gracias—dijo a penas— ¿tú organizaste todo esto?—pregunto a la joven, obteniendo un sí de su parte

-ve y diviértete, te veré en un rato, disfruta tu cumpleaños

Fácilmente pasó una hora recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los invitados, cuando por fin pudo librarse por unos momentos de ser el centro de atención tomó una copa de champagne e intentó escabullirse a un lugar alejado de toda esa gente. Para su suerte el lugar tenía una pequeña terraza, que en esos momentos estaba inhabitada. Se sentó en una de las sillas, saco de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y lo encendió, de nuevo se sumió en sus insanos pensamientos, intercalando una calada a su cigarro y un trago de su bebida.

Cuánto tiempo más seguiría jugando al compromiso con Petra, habían pasado ya dos años desde que le diera ese anillo que marcaba un "futuro matrimonio" uno que él no veía próximo. Se sentía culpable por hacerla perder el tiempo de esa manera, era cierto que le tenía un afecto especial, pero no tanto como para decir felices para siempre, esa frase la había reservado para alguien más alguien que se fue debido a incontables mentiras…de los dos.

-jamás vas a cambiar ¿no te han dicho qué esa cosa es dañina para tu salud?

De nuevo la sorpresa se dibujaba en su rostro, de todas las personas que habían sido invitadas a esa fiesta jamás se imaginó que ella sería una de ellas, Petra debió de haber hecho un esfuerzo increíble para permitirse invitarla.

-Hanji…

Lentamente la distancia que estaba entre ambos se fue haciendo más pequeña, no paso mucho tiempo para que Rivaille la estrechara en sus brazos fuertemente, intentando guardar ese momento para siempre…no sería un cumpleaños tan malo después de todo. ¿Hace cuánto que no se veían? ¿un año, dos, cuatro, seis? Eso era lo de menos ahora que estaban frente a frente.

-¿cómo estás?—le pregunto a penas se soltó del abrazo

-muy bien, preguntaría lo mismo pero a leguas se ve que estas de maravilla—contesto Hanji, mintiendo de nuevo…

-gracias supongo ¿vienes sola…?

-no, Moblit vino conmigo

-ah—contesto Levi sin querer

-jajajaja como que no te entusiasma la idea

-no es eso, olvídalo—le contestó haciendo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia al asunto

Se recargaron en el barandal para continuar su reencuentro.

-cuanto tiempo hace ¿no?—comento Hanji

-algo… ocho años creo

-mucho tiempo en realidad…escuche que te comprometiste

-see, por fin di el gran paso…más o menos—contesto Levi encendiendo otro cigarrillo y le ofrecía otro a Hanji

Ella negó con la cabeza y continúo diciendo.

-hace mucho que lo deje

-te felicito

-no has considerado dejarlo por lo que veo, a pesar de que lo prometieras

-últimamente prometo muchas cosas

-no sé por qué pero te creo—dijo ella divertida

-¿aun trabajas en Trost?

-sí, aunque ya trabajo directamente en el laboratorio, me han hecho responsable del equipo de investigaciones

-suena interesante

Extrañamente de un momento a otro ambos se quedaron en silencio, algo raro para dos personas que tenían tanto tiempo sin verse. Levi notó eso y decidió extenderle su mano.

-¿me concedes esta pieza?

-¿con qué música?

-jamás necesitamos de ella o ¿sí?

Ambos estallaron en risas y comenzaron a danzar al son de la música imaginaria que solo ellos podían escuchar. Fácilmente pasaron así una hora, mas fue inevitable que recordaran aquellos momentos que en el pasado se encontraban juntos, ambos eran felices en todos los aspectos, donde el tenerse el uno al otro era suficiente para que la vida tuviera sentido…que equivocados estaban.

Cuando su vals se tornó más lento e íntimo se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba y los ataba a su realidad. Donde solo ellos dos existían, pasaron cortos minutos lo que para ellos fueron horas de felicidad, horas en las que se mentían nuevamente.

-Levi…-lo llamó Hanji mientras tenía su barbilla recargada en su hombro

-mmm—le dijo a modo de respuesta

-crees…qué seguiríamos juntos sino fuera por…

-shhh—la calló él

-estarías mintiéndome si me dices que no has estado pensando en lo mismo mientras bailamos

-¿y qué si es así?—le contesto Levi soltándola y regresando al barandal para encender otro cigarro

Hanji por su parte se quedó un poco sorprendida por esa reacción, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir molesto…o molesta por el tema. Por su parte Levi intentaba, sin mucho éxito, encender el cigarrillo pero su encendedor parecía no querer cumplir con la tarea.

-¿podrías ser sincero conmigo por lo menos una vez?—pregunto la mujer arrebatándole el tabaco de la boca a Rivaille

-mira quién lo dice

-siempre te dije la verdad—contesto en su defensa la castaña

-jajaja, incluso ahora mientes Hanji…y si quieres qué te diga la verdad, es que sí, pensé en Gabin

Después de nombrar a esa persona ambos se quedaron en silencio, con las cabezas gachas y es que tanto para Hanji como para Levi, Gabin había sido el suceso que cambió sus vidas para siempre. Gabin era nada más ni nada menos el hijo que ambos esperaron con anhelo y amor pero que jamás llegó, era una de las tantas razones por las cuales Levi y Hanji se casarían, además de casarse por el amor que se tenían, lamentablemente por azares del destino en el quinto mes de gestación Hanji perdió al bebé. Después de eso todo lo prometido por ambos se fue directo al diablo. Prometieron casarse después de que naciera Gabin, Levi prometió dejar de fumar, Hanji prometió no trabajar tanto. Se dijeron que saldrían adelante sin importar el dolor de perder un hijo, sin embargo fueron distanciándose poco a poco, Levi se encerró en su mundo y no quiso dejar entrar a nadie ni siquiera a Hanji mientras que la castaña comenzó a darse cuenta que el estar juntos ya no era como antes, se mintieron diciendo que ya no había amor, que necesitaban estar solos, cuando era todo lo contrario.

-a veces me pregunto a quién de los dos le dolió más—dijo Levi

-fue por igual Levi

-tal vez

-creo que es mejor que regrese con Moblit debe de estar buscándome como loco—mientras se iba fue detenida por Levi

-es curioso cómo estamos con otras personas, lo peor es que yo aún pienso en ti

Esta confesión trunco cualquier intento de Hanji por irse.

-siento que ya hace mucho perdimos la cordura, nos cambiamos por basura, fuimos unos mentirosos con respecto a lo que sentíamos y con lo que sentimos ahora—continuaba Levi

-insinúas que somos unos mentirosos

-ni más ni menos Hanji

Un pequeño sollozo se dejó escuchar, por parte de la castaña

-después de ocho años se te ocurre decirme que aún sientes cosas por mí, después de que te encerraste en ti cuando más te necesitaba ahora tienes el descaro de decirme eso—le reprocho Hanji con la voz entre cortada

-me dijiste que fuera sincero contigo ¿no?

-vas a casarte

-eso se puede solucionar, aún hay tiempo para decir la verdad como yo te la he dicho ahora

-Petra no se lo merece Levi, como tampoco se lo merece Moblit

Hanji tenía razón, pero por que vivir una mentira de nuevo, por qué no regresar e intentar ser felices juntos.

Se miraron unos segundos y se abrazaron

-Feliz cumpleaños Levi

-Feliz navidad Hanji

Rompieron el brazo y regresaron a la fiesta, en el interior Petra encontró a su prometido y le pregunto dónde había estado, por su parte Levi intento buscar a Hanji con la mirada pero ella ya se había perdido en la multitud.

-encontré a un viejo amigo

-me alegro

-Petra gracias por todo, creo que ya es hora de poner una fecha para nuestra boda

Ante la proposición la chica sonrío feliz y lo besó, Rivaille pensó que después de todo una mentira más no haría daño.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y les deseo felices fiestas, y ya saben que todos sus comentarios y dudas me las pueden hacer saber con un chulo review.

ah y feliz cumpleaños Heichou!

**ELI251**


End file.
